heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
D'Artagnan (BBC)
The King's Champion Greatest Musketeer of Them All The Youngest Musketeer}} |personality = Loyal, devoted, protective, friendly, naive (sometimes), reckless, honourable, childish (sometimes), quick-witted, rash, invaluable, intelligent, hot-tempered (formerly), loving, romantic, brotherly, brave, heroic, strong-willed, caring, trusting |appearance = Young man, with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyebrows, brown eyes, tan skin, early 20s, at least six feet two, stubble beard,, light brown leather jacket, brown belt, boots and dark brown trousers, brown leather pauldron with the fleur-di-lis insignia |occupation = Member and Captain of the Musketeers Musketeer-in-training (formerly) Farmer (formerly) Landowner (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Musketeers D'Artagnan family |goal = |home = Musketeer Garrison Bonacieux Household (formerly) Gascony (formerly) |family = Alexandre d'Artagnan † (father) Madame d'Artagnan † (mother) Constance d'Artagnan (wife) Unknown paternal grandparents Espoir's father † (paternal uncle) Espoir (cousin) Constance's 3 Brothers (brothers-in-law) |pets = Horse |friends = |minions = Musketeers |enemies = |likes = Contance d'Artagnan, his fellow Musketeers, drinking, card games with Porthos, spending time with his friends and Constance |dislikes = Villainy, being held-back, mistreatment, threats to France, their enemies, Constance harmed or in danger, his father's death, Athos (formerly), a friend accused of murder, his past relationship with Milady de Winter. |powers = Master swordsman Master marksman Leadership skills |possessions=Musketeer Pauldron Sword Pistol |fate = Inherits the title, Captain of the Musketeers from Athos. |quote = "My name is D'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight; one of us dies here." “Thank you. Thank you so much.” "Because I love her." |love interests = Constance D'Artagnan (wife and primary love interest) Milady de Winter (one night stand; former lover)|web = BBC America}} Captain 'Charles D'Artagnan '''is one of the four titular main protagonists of the 2014-16 television BBC series, ''The Musketeers. A very skilled swordsman since he was young, D'Artagnan sees how corrupted the world around him has become and fights for honour and bravery. After his father's death, d'Artagnan befriended three men, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, who all teach D'Artagnan the ways of becoming a Muketeer. Though naive and innocent, d'Artagnan is driven by love and can be one of the greatest Musketeers of his time. D'Artagnan is based on the character of the same name from Alexandre Dumas' The Three Musketeers and based on the real-life Musketeer, Charles de Batz Castelmore (who later became known as d'Artagnan in honor of his mother's name). Background D'Artagnan is a skilled sword-fighter and the youngest of the Musketeers. Born and raised in Lupiac in Gascony, France, D'Artagnan's father was Alexander. However, his mother's identity is unknown. He had an uncle, who was the brother of D'Artagnan's father and has a cousin named Espoir, who appears in the third and final series, who always boasted at better shot than d'Artagnan. At a young age, D'Artagnan became a skilled sword-fighter, his combat skills rivaled with that of his friend, Athos'. Official Description Although still young, d'Artagnan has seen enough of the world to despise its corruption and compromise. Raised in the country and trained as a fighter since he was a boy, only Athos can match his exceptional skill with a sword. Athletic and determined, he is also intensely romantic, with a moving capacity for true love. In time, d'Artagnan will go on to be the greatest Musketeer of them all and a legend in his own lifetime. Personality Though driven by romance, he has seen how corrupt the world has become and strives to become a Musketeer throughout the first series. D'Artagnan is as brave as they come, and is a very excellent friend and opponent. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and depressed when he thought Aramis had been shot dead and fell out the window. Due to his younger age than the other Musketeers, D'Artagnan was rashful and far more reckless. Athos once described d'Artagnan as young and impulsive and often told him to fight with a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their taunting. The others have stopped him from going too far, because it could endanger D'Artagnan or his opponent. He was proud of who he was and of his heritage, shown when he just smirks at Emile Bonnaire, who was mocking him for being a farm boy. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests dishonorable men and woman. For when he had the chance to kill Gaudet, the man who killed his father, D'Artagnan knew he was a very dishonorable man and that death in battle was "too honorable" for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale. By season 3, D'Artagnan displayed a strong sense of leadership and began fighting with a clearer mind. Athos noticed his growth at one point and was proud that his teachings and philosophy had been passed down to the Musketeer he had previously trained. Appearance At first appearance, D'Artagnan is a young man in his late teens/early twenties, with dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin. He is approximately twenty-three years old at the end of the series. Abilities * '''Swordsmanship - Despite only being eighteen years old, D'Artagnan is skilled with a sword. His combat skills can be matched with that of Athos'. * Expert Marksman - D'Artagnan is an expert with a pistol, especially being skilled with a gun, as he is able to teach Constance. *'Knowledge of horses:' Once a farmer, D'Artagnan has knowledge with horses, even taming a wild horse. The Musketeers Series 1 Pilot While d'Artagnan and his father stay at the inn the day before going to Paris, robbers disguised in masks attack the inn, where D'Artagnan's father, Alexandre, is murdered and dies right before him while muttering his killer's supposed name: Athos. Hellbent on revenge, D'Artagnan goes to Paris, where he has a one-night stand with Milady de Winter, who kills a man and frames d'Artagnan for the murder. He later meets Constance Bonacieux, the wife of the local clothing maker. After she revives him, D'Artagnan goes to the Musketeers' garrison and duels the real Athos and when Porthos and Aramis come to their friend's aid, D'Artagnan fights them until they overpower him and Constance stops the duel from going any further and the king's guards have come to arrest Athos for suspected murder and robbery. Before he leaves, Athos tells D'Artagnan that he is not the killer of Alexandre. Aramis and Porthos recruit D'Artagnan to find the people responsible for framing Athos and killing his father. Their clues lead them to the Red Guard Dujon, who Porthos fought with earlier. They infiltrate the true culprit, Captain Gaudet's hideout, where d'Artagnan confronts Gaudet. He nearly kills him but Aramis stops D'Artagnan, who spares Gaudet. However, the captain attempts to kill him but D'Artagnan (thanks to Aramis warning him) quickly kills Gaudet. Their evidence gives them enough to free Athos and get his sentance overturned. Silently, Athos gives thanks to D'Artagnan for his help. He later goes to the tavern with Porthos, Athos and Aramis while starting training to be a Musketeer. Sleight of Hand D'Artagnan's first mission as a Musketeer trainee was to infiltrate Vadim's gang and figure out what he did with the gunpowder Vadim had stolen. However, Athos is uneasy of trusting D'Artagnan, believing that he is just a Gascon farm boy who is not ready for the job, but possibly because he feels responsible for D'Artagnan. Things take an unexpected turn when a prison break goes out. Vadim and his gang take D'Artagnan with them, something that was not part of the Musketeers' plan. Having infiltrate Vadim's inner circle, he reports back to Athos, Aramis and Porthos while they also explain to Constance d'Artagnan is innocent and that the duel was just part of a ploy. Believing it to be too dangerous, Athos wishes to pull D'Artagnan out of the mission. However, he is forced to let him in order to figure out how to stop Vadim. However, he is flushed out of the Bonacieuxs' house and nearly captured by red Guards but Milady manages to save him. She seduces him and tries to get him into revealing where Vadim is. D'Artagnan is suddenly flushed out due to Suzette, Vadim's mistress. Porthos (who was trailing D'Artagnan on Athos' orders to ensure his safety) loses track when Vadim takes D'Artagnan and ties him to a barrel of the gunpowder they were looking for. However, D'Artagnan is able to escape and mortally wounds Vadim. With the threat out of the way, d'Artagnan's name is cleared. He returns to his bedroom, where he sees a crushed bluebell on his pillow from Milady. Commodities The Good Soldier The Homecoming The Exiles A Rebellious Woman The Challenge Knight Takes Queen Musketeers Don't Die Easily Series 2 Throughout the second season, D'Artagnan struggles with his feelings for Constance, and how they cannot be together because of their different statuses and duties and due to Constance being married. On the mission to rescue General de Foix from a Spanish prison, d'Artagnan makes it away from Athos, Porthos and Aramis, who tell him to kill the general if they don't make it back. The two get back together in the sixth episode, "Through A Glass Darkly," where Constance realizes after a near death experience, that she wants to spend the rest of her life with D'Artagnan. Series 3 During the third season, D'Artagnan has spent the past four years on the battlefield while being happily married to Constance. He, Porthos and Athos are reunited with Aramis after years of separation. At the end fo the episode, they are able to convince him to join them back at Paris. At the series 3 finale, "We Are the Garrison," Athos retires from being captain for a while and passes the mantle down to D'Artagnan. He leaves his best friend a hat Athos owned, which said the Musketeers motto: "All for one and one for all." Enemies * Athos, Pothos and Aramis * Milady De Winter * M. Bonacieux (Deceased, killed by Sophia Martinez) * Dujon (deceased, killed by Cardinal Richelieu) * Gaudet (deceased, killed by d'Artagnan) * Vadim (deceased; killed by D'Artagnan) * Felix (deceased; killed by Vadim) * Emile Bonnaire (Commodities) * Maria Bonnaire (deceased, killed by Spanish Envoys) * Marsac (Deceased, killed by Aramis) * Victor Amadeus * Charon (Deceased, killed by Aramis * Emile de Mauvoisin (deceased) * Servant of de Mauvoisin (deceased; killed by Athos) * Luca Sistini (deceased; killed by Athos) * Martin Labarge (The Challenge) (deceased; killed by D'Artagnan) * Marguerite * Rochefort (deceased; killed by D'Artagnan) * Lucien Grimaud (deceased; killed by Athos) * Marquis de Feron (deceased, killed by Lucien Grimaud) Gallery Relationships Trivia *D'Artagnan' s mother was never seen nor mentioned in the series, making it possible that she died when her son was at a young age. However, Madame D'Artagnan is mentioned in the book, having packed provisions for D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers. *Is in love with Constance Bonaciuex, and their relationship is called "Constagnan." *Considers Athos his best friend. * Had a one-night stand with Milady de Winter before meeting the Musketeers. *Is the current captain of the Musketeers after Athos retired to live in the countryside with Sylvie and raise their child. *As of "We Are the Garrison," D'Artagnan is the only one of the four musketeers to not have children. Aramis fathered Prince Louis XIV with the queen Anne, Athos fathered a child with Sylvie, and Porthos adopted his wife's child. **However, it is possible he and Constance will have children one day. *D'Artagnan was the second musketeer to get married after Athos. * According to the BBC page, D'Artagnan's sword-fighting skills rival that of Athos'. * In the original novel, D'Artagnan met each of the Three Musketeers and challenged them to duels, which is how they first saw what a brave man and a good fighter he was. For the series, this was changed to D'Artagnan believing Athos had killed his father and began seeking revenge. In the end, Athos and D'Artagnan eventually have a mentor/student relationship which turns into a strong brotherly comradeship. * D'Artagnan and Aramis both entered a relationship with a married woman. D'Artagnan had a brief affair with Constance and Aramis had a brief affair with Queen Anne. * Milady is a version of what D'Artagnan could have become if like her, he let his bitterness and vengeance get the best of him when he challenged Athos. Luckily, with support and becoming friends with the Musketeers, d'Artagnan was able to pull through. * D'Artagnan in the series is the one who advises Queen Anne to hire Constance as her lady-in-waiting. However, by the time he met Constance in the novel and most iterations, she was already working for the Queen, Difference from Source Material *D'Artagnan and his other friends are around the same age in the series. However, he still remains the youngest of the four friends. In the book, he is actually portrayed at twenty years old and signficantly younger than the other Musketeers. * Both book and series iterations are about twenty years old and were heading to Paris but under different intentions: D'Artagnan intends to avenge his father's death. In the novel, D'Artagnan goes to Paris to be a Musketeer. (This is eventually made his ambition in later episodes. *show D'Artagnan believes Athos killed his father and challenges him to a duel. Aramis and Porthos join in on a duel in order to defend Athos. In the novel, book D'Artagnan does challenge the three Musketeers after he unintentionally offended them. *In both the book and the show, Constance is a married woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with and they both begin a secret affair. However, Constance is poisoned and killed by Milady de Winter. In the show, however, Constance is not killed off in the show and she and D'Artagnan marry after her husband's death *Series D'Artagnan briefly duels Rochefort and kills him during the skirmish in the palace walls after he is exposed of being the traitor, which is also similar to other adaptations (particularly the 1993 and the 2011 film). In the novel, Book D'Artagnan does not kill Rochefort in Twenty Years Later during a duel and instead they become friends. *In the novels, Athos loves D'Artagnan as a father would a son. However, in the series, due to them being closer in age, they more-or-less have a brotherly relationship. * Seeing as the Cardinal's name matches his real life counterpart, d'Artagnan's first name would historically be "Charles". If that is the case, then Charles maybe his first name but it's never officially recorded as his given name. Navigation Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Males Category:BBC series characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters introduced in 2014 Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:French characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Cousins Category:Orphans Category:Reformed characters Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:TV show characters Category:Farmers Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Bosses Category:Mentors Category:Characters inspired by books